La hija de Poseidon
by Roxyblackpotter
Summary: Annabeth Chase y Persephone "Percy" Jackson tienen una relación muy...especial. Advertencia: Lesbian Sex...lots of Sex... La hija de Poseidon tiene relaciones especiales con varios dioses también.
1. Chapter 1

**Percy x Annabeth**

**FemPercy/Annabeth. **

**LESBIAN SEX.**

Era un día común y corriente en el Olimpo, los dioses estaban discutiendo cosas sin importancia, y de repente Apollo tuvo una "maravillosa" pregunta.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Percy ahora?—se pregunto el en voz alta

Todos lo miraron

—¿Qué?—se defendió Apollo—¡Hace semanas que no oigo sobre mi semidiosa favorita!

—Tienes razón—dijo Poseidon un poco preocupado—Hace semanas que no se de Percy.

—¿Estará bien?—se pregunto Afrodita preocupada

—Eso creo que podemos averiguarlo...—dijo Hermes, y el movió su mano.

Frente a ellos apareció una pantalla parecida a las que usaba Hefesto con sus televisores. Pero lo que sorprendió a todos fue la escena que se presentaba ante ellos en la pantalla. Definitivamente habian escogido un mal momento para revisar a la joven semidiosa.

Persephone "Percy" Jackson y Annabeth Chase estaba teniendo sexo, y los dioses estaban viéndolo.

Por varios minutos ellos estuvieron demasiado sorprendidos como para apagar la pantalla...

_Percy se encontró a si misma gimiendo y jadeando mientras su novia Annabeth le besaba con desesperación sus pechos y su plano estomago._

_—¿Cuando...cuando le diremos a nuestros padres?—pregunto Percy entre jadeos_

_—¿Decirle qué?—pregunto Annabeth sin despegar su boca de los pechos de Percy._

_Percy soltó un pequeño gemido antes de responder_

_—Sobre nosotras—logro decir Percy—Que somos pareja. _

_Annabeth dejo de besar a Percy, y la miro con expresión algo preocupada. Percy se encontró a si misma observando lo hermosa que se veía ella, su cuerpo como de una diosa, totalmente desnuda sobre ella, su cabello rubio cayendo de forma sexy por sus hombros...Percy tragó en seco, oh cuanto la deseaba..._

_—No lo se Percy—susurro Annabeth—No se...no se si nos acepten, ya sabes...mi mamá te odiaba por la amistad que ambas teníamos, no quiero ni imaginarme que pasara si se entera que somos novias. _

_—A mi me preocupa mi padre—admitió Percy—Tengo miedo que se decepcione de mi. _

_—Si el se llega a decepcionar de ti es un idiota—susurro Annabeth, con sus labios demasiado cerca de los de Percy—Eres perfecta. _

_Percy no se resistió más y dio rienda suelta a sus deseos, jalo a Annabeth con brusquedad y estampo sus labios sobre los suyos. Sus cuerpos rozándose de forma erótica, sus besos volviéndose cada vez más y más apasionados..._

—¡HERMES!—gritaron las diosas presentes en la habitación—¡APAGA ESA COSA!

Pero Hermes miraba a Percy y a Annabeth con la boca abierta, una erección claramente visible.

—No...solo..solo unos segundos más...—dijo Hermes sin despegar la vista de ambas semidiosas.

Las diosas intentaron apagar la pantalla, pero no podían, era Hermes el que podía apagarlo y prenderlo a gusto ya que el lo había conjurado primero.

Poseidon y Athenea estaba muy rojos.

Demeter y Afrodita intentaban no reírse de ambos dioses, pero estaban sonrojadas.

—Percy esta dura...—dijo Apollo, el cual al igual que Hermes tenia una erección muy visible.

—¡APOLLO!—grito Poseidon encolerizado

Apollo ni siquiera se molesto en mirar a su tío, tenia los ojos pegados en Annabeth y Percy.

_Los besos de Percy y Annabeth se volvieron más y más pasionales, Percy echó su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que ella la besara en el cuello, Annabeth beso y mordió el cuello de Percy, dejándole marcas y chupetones, pero eso en ese momento no importaba. Annabeth continuo bajando sus besos hasta los pechos de Percy, los cuales apretó y beso con deseo. Percy jadeaba y gemía. _

_Annabeth miro a Percy con una sonrisa arrogante, y bajo sus besos a su estomago, Percy jadeo en anticipación a lo que sucedería pronto..._

_La hija de Athenea abrió las piernas de Percy, y la miro por entre medio de sus piernas, Percy le devolvía la mirada con lujuria y excitación. Annabeth sonrió y paso lentamente su lengua por el clítoris de Percy, haciendo que ella se estremeciera. Ella decidió molestar a Percy un rato, y beso sus muslos, su estomago otra vez..._

_—Annie...por favor—jadeo Percy—Por favor._

_Percy sonaba tan desesperada que Annabeth la complació. _

_Empezó a lamer el clítoris de Percy con rapidez, su lengua trazando círculos sobre este, y Percy gemía y gemía llena de placer. A Annabeth la volvía loca escuchar los gemidos de Percy, los pequeños gemidos con su nombre...la volvían loca. _

_Annabeth introdujo dos dedos dentro de Percy, y ella gimió con fuerza y empezó a mover sus caderas sobre la mano de Annabeth, la cual sonrió y empezó a penetrar a Percy con sus dedos, y su lengua aun comiéndose el clítoris de la hija de Poseidon. _

_No paso mucho tiempo antes que Percy sintiera los músculos de su estomago tensarse y el placer aumentarse. Estaba apunto de correrse. _

_—Annie...ahhhhhh—gimió Percy, sus manos apretando las sabanas a su lado—Ahhh Annabeth...Ahhhh._

_Annabeth continuó lamiendo a Percy hasta que ella se corrió por completo. _

_—Oh Annabeth—exclamo Percy jalándola hacia ella en un beso feroz—Te deseo. _

_—Demuéstramelo, sesos de alga—retó Annabeth con la respiración agitada_

_Con un movimiento brusco Percy quedo encima de Annabeth, la cual echo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Percy beso sus pechos con desesperación._

_—Percy—jadeo Annabeth _

_Percy no perdió tiempo alguno, la nesesitaba ya. _

_Con otro movimiento brusco Percy enterró su rostro en la intimidad de Annabeth, y empezó a lamer y mordisquear su clítoris con desesperación. Annabeth gemía en gritos por la rapidez y la ferocidad con la que Percy lamia la parte más placentera de su cuerpo. _

_No paso mucho tiempo cuando Annabeth sintió su orgasmo cerca, ella arqueo su espalda y Percy introdujo dos dedos dentro de ella mientras continuaba lamiéndola, todo para que su orgasmo fuera más rápido. _

_—Ahhhhhhhh Percy—gimió Annabeth—Percy, Percy, Percy._

_Percy lamió los líquidos de Annabeth con animo. Cuando la hija de Poseidon se separo de Annabeth esta se lanzo hacia Percy con desesperación, quedando ella sobre Percy. Ninguna quiso prolongarlo más, Percy abrió las piernas, y Annabeth pego su vagina a la de Percy, colocando una de sus pierna sobre la de Percy para tener más acceso. Annabeth y Percy empezaron a menearse la una sobra la otra, frotando sus vaginas la una con la otra. Miles de gemidos salían de sus labios mientras se fotaban la una sobre la otra en un ritmo rápido y pasional... _

—¡Hermes!—grito Artemis—¡Ya quita eso!

La etreccion de Hermes y Apollo era tan enorme que ya incluso dolía.

—¡Hermes!

Artemis tuvo suficiente, no sabia como había resistido ver tanto del acto pasional de las chicas, y lanzo una flecha a la cabeza de Hermes. Eso pareció despertarlo, y miro con deseo y lujuria a las chicas teniendo sexo, y apago la pantalla con un movimiento de su mano.

En ese momento el miro por la habitación, Athenea estaba muy sonrojada al igual que Demeter, Poseidón y Artemis. Apollo se veía extremadamente excitado, y sus pantalones estaban apunto de romperse por la enorme erección que tenia. Ares y Afrodita estaban besándose y gimiendo en una esquina, la chica sobre Ares. Zeus y Hera se habían desaparecido. Hefesto miraba a Ares con odio...

Apollo y Hermes se miraron.

—Creo que Percy recibirá una visita mía muy pronto—dijo Apollo con lujuria

—Y mía también—dijo Hermes con deseo


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola =) decidí seguirla!Gracias a todos los que comentaron, este capitulo va dedicado a ustedes. Disfrutenlo ;) **

**APOLLO x FEM PERCY. LEMON!**

Cuando cayo la noche Percy estaba en su cabaña, recogiendo unas cosas, aprovechando que Annabeth había salido a comprar unas cosas junto a unos hijos de Hermes.

Percy bostezo mientras se estiraba, pero para su sorpresa hubo un resplandor dorado tras de ella. Ella se volteo cuando se extinguió, y en todo su esplendor estaba Apollo.

Percy sonrío al ver al dios.

—Hola, Lord Apollo—dijo ella con jovialidad—¿Qué lo trae por aquí?

Apollo la miro con una sonrisa enorme, mostrando toda su perfecta dentadura. Su cabello rubio dorado estaba revolcado de forma muy sexy y sus ojos azules estaban brillando con algo que la chica no pudo distinguir.

—Oh, nada en especial—dijo Apollo—Solo quería visitar a mi semidiosa favorita...

—Oh—dijo Percy para luego sonreír ante la parte de semidiosa favorita.

—¿Y Annabeth?—preguntó Apollo como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Salió a comprar unas cosas—respondió Percy tranquilamente.

—Mmm—murmuró Apollo observando a Percy viajar de un lado a otro en su habitación, cambiando de lugar algunas cosas.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?—preguntó Apollo.

—Oh claro que si, Lord Apollo—dijo Percy tranquilamente.

—¿Siempre has sido lesbiana?—preguntó Apollo, Percy se atraganto con el aire y casi se resbala con un zapato que había en el suelo.

Ella miro a Apollo con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—¿Como sabes que yo...?

Los ojos de Apollo brillaron con lujuria al recordar lo que anoche habían visto los dioses y él.

—Eso no importa ahora—dijo él—Mi pregunta fue si te gustan las mujeres nada más, o si te gustan también los hombres.

Percy no quería contestar, eso era personal, pero Apollo no parecía tener ninguna intención oculta, o eso pensaba Percy.

—Me gustan los hombres—admitió Percy—Siempre me han gustado los hombres, pero me enamore de Annabeth y soy ahora su novia.

—Entonces, espero que no me mates por lo que voy a hacer...

Apollo se lanzo a Percy y atrapo sus labios en un beso feroz. Percy se quedo de piedra, e intento separarse de él rápidamente. Apollo reforzó su agarre en la chica, y ella mordió sus labios, haciendo que él se separara de ella.

—¡¿QUÉ DIANTRES HACES!?—grito Percy.

Apollo la observo con una sonrisa travieza.

—Besándote, ¿no es obvio?

—¡¿Por qué!?—preguntó Percy

—Me gustas Percy—dijo Apollo—Me gustas mucho.

Antes que la hija de Poseidon pudiera reaccionar Apollo había vuelto a besarla con pasión. Percy intentaba no ceder, pero Apollo la besaba de una manera que la volvía loca, las manos del dios recorrían la espalda de la chica, mientras sus cuerpos estaban lo más pegados posibles.

Apollo mordió los labios de Percy, causando que esta soltara un jadeo de sorpresa, y él aprovecho eso para introducir su lengua dentro de la boca de la chica. En ese momento Percy cedió, y se entrego al beso con pasión.

Ella echo su cabeza hacia atrás permitiendo que Apollo besara su cuello. En ese momento ella volvió a la realidad.

—Apollo...—jadeo Percy—Detente...

—No...—dijo Apollo besando su cuello con desesperación.

Percy ahogo un gemido cuando Apollo llego a un punto sensible en el cuello de la chica.

—Tengo novia, Apollo—dijo la chica—No puedo hacerle esto a Annabeth...

—Annabeth—suspiro Apollo—¿Ella qué importa?

Percy sintió una rabia recorrerla ante la forma en que Apollo se refirió a su novia.

—Importa mucho—dijo ella.

Apollo rodó los ojos, y tumbo a la chica en la cama.

Percy se encontró a si misma otra vez besando a Apollo con pasión.

Apollo se separo de Percy en el instante en que ella intento salirse de la cama.

—Dime una cosa, Percy—dijo él—¿Crees que Annabeth no aprovecharía la oportunidad de estar conmigo si la tuviera?

Percy guardo silencio, sabia que Annabeth encontraba a Apollo sexy, ella misma lo había dicho hace años.

—Además...—dijo él—Ella no tiene porque enterarse, esto se quedara entre tu y yo...

Percy cedió ante los besos de el dios, y este sonrío de oreja a oreja. Él bajo sus besos hasta el cuello de la chica, y esta se estremecía enredando sus manos en el cabello del dios. Apollo se deshizo de la blusa de Percy, revelando un sostén rojo fuego. Eso solo excito más a Apollo.

Él beso la piel descubierta de Percy y esta suspiraba ante el contacto. Ella llevo sus manos a la camisa del dios, y con dedos temblorosos le quito la camisa.

Ella paso sus manos por el pecho musculoso de Apollo, causando que este se estremeciera un poco. Él aprovecho el momento para deshacerse del resto de la ropa de Percy. Ella se estremeció y se sonrojo. Apollo sonrió ante eso.

Él se separo un poco de ella para observarla bien. Ella era hermosa, notó él, Su largo cabello negro estaba esparcido a los lados de su cabeza, dándole un aspecto muy sensual. Ella tenia músculos, noto él, pero casi no se notaban. Tenia unos pechos redondos, un estomago plano que Apollo beso, y abajo descendiendo en una V estaba donde Apollo quería llegar.

Él llevo una mano al muslo de la chica, y lo acaricio unos segundos, para luego subir su mano a la sexualidad de la chica. Percy jadeo y arqueo su espalda en el momento que Apollo paso lentamente sus dedos por ese lugar tan sensible.

Dándole una mirada a la chica él inserto dos dedos dentro de la chica, y ella soltó una exclamación de placer. Apollo sonrió al sentir la barrera de la chica. Percy nunca había estado con un hombre antes. Perfecto.

Él sacaba y entraba sus dedos en la vagina de Percy, esta gemía y jadeaba ante el delicioso sentimiento. Pero cuando Apollo inserto un tercer dedo ella se tenso, y Apollo se quedo quieto. ¿Acaso la lastimo?

—¿Estas bien?—preguntó preocupado.

—Si, si, si—dijo ella—¡No te detengas!

Para darle más énfasis a sus palabras ella movió sus caderas sobre los dedos de Apollo, causando que estos entraran más hondo en la chica.

Apollo continuo, pero justo cuando Percy sentía su orgasmo cerca, él retiro sus dedos.

Ella gruño ante la falta de contacto. Apollo sonrió socarronamente, se deshizo de sus pantalones y pego su sexualidad a la vagina de Percy.

Esta se quedo de piedra unos segundos, sin poder creer lo que estaría apunto de pasar.

—Apollo—dijo ella—No lo hagas...

Apollo no la escucho, y de un tirón entro en ella. Oh dioses, Apollo no podía creer lo bien que se sentía estar dentro de la chica, le tomo todo su esfuerzo no correrse inmediatamente.

Percy soltó una exclamación de dolor y Apollo la beso para distraerla del dolor, mientras mágicamente la curaba con sus poderes sanadores.

Los ojos Percy se abrieron de par en par ante el repentino placer que se extendió por todo su cuerpo. Él sentimiento de estar totalmente vacía a de repente estar totalmente llena era increíble. Ella movió sus caderas indicándole a Apollo que podía moverse. Él no espero otra señal, empezó a penetrarla con estocadas lentas y profundas. Percy jadeaba y jadeaba, Apollo no podía dejar de sonreír socarronamente.

Él empezó a jugar con ella, sacando por completo su pene para volver a entrarlo en ella con lentitud abrumadora.

Percy lloriqueo.

—Más rápido—pidió ella—Apollo...

Apollo cumplió rápidamente, sus estocadas volviéndose más salvajes y muy rápidas. Los gemidos de Percy aumentaban en volumen y Apollo mismo estaba teniendo problemas para no correrse antes que Percy, él no quería que esto tan maravilloso terminara tan pronto.

No paso mucho tiempo antes que Percy volviera a sentir los músculos de su estomago tensarse y su orgasmo en camino.

—Oh dioses—susurro Percy entre gemidos.

Apollo frunció el entrecejo.

—No, oh baby—dijo—Solo mi nombre, el de nadie mas, solo el mío, grítalo, no importa si alguien te oye, ¿Entiendes preciosa?

Las palabras de Apollo causaron que Percy tuviera su orgasmo enseguida, con un grito de placer. Apollo sonrió, y con dos estocadas más él se corrió dentro de Percy, ambos suspiraron ante el delicioso sentimiento.

Apollo se recostó junto a Percy, jadeando al igual que la chica.

—Eso fue maravilloso—suspiro Percy sorprendida.

—Me ofende tu tono de sorpresa—dijo Apollo colocando sobre la chica y él las sabanas blancas y permitiendo que Percy se acurrucara en su pecho.

Percy no dijo nada, ya que se había quedado dormida. Apollo sonrió, contento consigo mismo y se fue quedando dormido él también.

Sin saberlo, el ultimo pensamiento de Percy antes de dormirse fue uno de total arrepentimiento, ella no podía creer que le había echo eso a Annabeth.


End file.
